


Goodnight

by LineMaker



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 18:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LineMaker/pseuds/LineMaker
Summary: Adora and Catra drift off.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 17





	Goodnight

Dusk approached the polluted and bustling Horde. The training squad had just completed their final task. It was an especially tough one, they faced eight bots, and they were only given two weapons to share between the 5 of them. It was for some stupid reason like ‘strengthening their ability to improvise’ or whatever Shadow Weaver said. Whatever the reason the session was difficult. And the team was in bad condition because of it, especially Adora. Who was limping with her arm slung around Catras’ shoulder. “how bad’s the leg?” Catra asked.  
“it's busted pretty bad. I don’t think its broken though” she replied, flinching with every step.  
“well, let's hope the fuck not, I can't have you slowing me down in training. Mind you it might get me the title of force captain instead of you if you start performing like shit.” She added, winking.  
“shut up Catra, you know I’m gonna get force captain” she stated  
“yeah only cuz Shadow Weaver’s too much of a bitch to even think about letting me do well for once. Honestly, she is such a bitch.”  
Catra felt a small nudge on the shoulder that currently had Adora’s massive arm flopped over it. She looked up to see Shadow weaver staring down at her. “shit” she thought to herself. And she shared a look with Adora.   
“I trust that this injury you have sustained will be of no obstacle to your title of force captain, Adora?”  
“No shadow weaver, I’ve only sprained it”  
“good, and I also trust that you are more careful with your choice of words. Perhaps a touch too colorful.” Shadow weaver uttered, glaring at Catra.   
“Yes, shadow weaver,” Catra said, bowing her head, “sorry shadow weaver” she sighed.  
“good, now make your way to your accommodation, both of you. It's late and you have a grueling training session tomorrow. Adora, apply some healing cream from the supply store to your leg. We need you at your best performance tomorrow”  
“yes, Shadow Weaver”. Adora replied. Shadow weaver glided past the two tired girls as she dismissed them.  
“you’re still a dickhead” Catra muttered under her breath  
Shadow weaver being the ever-vigilant bastard she was heard every word. “no lunch for tomorrow I take it Catra?”  
“shiiiiiit” Catra mentally groaned.  
As they made their way to their bunk. A comfortable, tired silence enveloped the two girls. They could see the sunset through the tiny window that overlooked their bunk. “It's beautiful,” Adora said. Catra looked at Adora, she gazed at Adora’s every feature, ‘not as beautiful as you’ Catra thought until the latter looked over and caught the stare. Catra instantly looked away as if she was intently observing a random barrel across the room for no apparent reason. Catra felt her face heating up “ill go and get your healing cream” she said as she began to walk away.  
“ok thanks” Adora replied, confused.  
When Catra returned from the supply store, Adora had already got into bed in a sitting position and her leg stuck out of the covers. “I see your ready, Princess Adora. Would you like extra rations with your massage?” she said, smiling.  
“uuh, shut up Catra. I can do it myself you know” Adora said as Catra opened the tin of cream and began applying it to the sore area. “I know princess, but I like to treat royalty with respect” Catra smiled. Adora wore an ‘Im almost done with your shit’ face. “ok ill stop” she said, too tired to piss off Adora this late at night. She finished rubbing in the cream and Adora sighed “that already feels way better, I wonder what that cream is made of”   
“probably some dodgy shit, best not to ask questions in the horde” Catra wavered.  
“Yeah, your probably right,” Adora said, yawning and stretching. She slid down the bed, so her head was on the pillow. Catra put the cream away and began to curl up at the end of the bed as usual. A calm silence filled the room until a certain someone spoke up “Hey Catra?”  
“yeah?”  
“Do you…wanna…um”  
“what is it, Adora?”  
“Do you wanna come up into the bed instead of being down there. It just looks pretty cold and I tho- “  
“Yes”  
“what?”  
“I said yes I would,” Catra said as she crawled up the bed and lifted up the sheets. Catra mentally admitted that it was much warmer than the bottom of the bed. She wouldn’t say this out loud of course.  
Catra turned away from Adora who was also faced away. They lay like this for a few  
minutes, until Catra felt a rustling then an arm around her stomach, pulling her towards Adora. She complied and shuffled herself closer. She could feel the warmth of Adora and the breeze of her breath on the back of her neck. And Catra felt more comfortable and relaxed than she had felt in a while. Adora moved her good leg and wrapped it around Catra’s under the blanket. ‘I could get used to this’ Catra thought. For Adora’s final, fatal move, she put her hand in Catra’s. They were both now lying pushed up against each other. ‘I could really get used to this’ Catra thought. “Adora?”  
“hmm?”  
“Could we do this every day?”  
“sure thing”  
“cool, goodnight Adora”  
“goodnight Catra”  
Neither knew it, but they both wore wide smiles as they drifted off to sleep that night.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic :D  
> I'm pretty pleased with it, but ik that it needs a lot of work lol.   
> If you have any pointers, let me know how I can improve :)  
> Thanks for reading


End file.
